Nothing Left to Give
by gesika-is-rad
Summary: Troy would give him anything, if only he'd come back. TRyan. Songfic. Deathific.


Te regalo mi cintura  
Y mis labios para cuando quieras besar  
Te regalo mi locura  
Y las pocas neuronas que quedan ya

Troy would give Ryan anything. Absolutely anything. His body, his mind, his soul. His time, his love, his commitment. He'd give him his house, his car, the clothes off his back. His pain, his sorrow, his joy, his elation. Everything he had he'd gladly give up. For Ryan. Only for Ryan.

Mis zapatos destenidos  
El diario en el que escribo  
Te doy hasta mis suspiros  
Pero no te vayas mas

Ryan was Troy's world. The one person he could count on no matter what. They were in love. Real, true love. The kind of love that lasts long enough for the matching rocking chairs on the front porch and the grand babies playing in the yard. The forver kind of love.

Porque eres tu mi sol  
La fe con que vivo  
La potencia de mi voz  
Los pies con que camino  
Eres tu amor  
Mis ganas de reir  
El adios que no sabre decir  
Porque nunca podre vivir sin ti

But Troy's world ended with a short, 45 second phone call from the Aspen Police Department. The plane had gone down. The plane carrying Ryan, Sharpay, and their parents had crashed. Apparently a bird had flown into one of the engines of their private jet while they were landing. The relatively inexperienced pilot had lost control and hit the tarmac at the wrong angle at the wrong speed. There were no survivors.

Si algun dia decidieras  
Alejarte nuevamente de aqui  
Cerraria cada puerta  
Para que nunca pudieras salir

Troy was supposed to have been on the plane. He should have been, but a last minute practice had been scheduled so he was gonna fly up there the next morning. Ryan had wanted to wait and go up there with him, but Troy had convinced him to spend a little extra time with his family. He knew he'd been monopolizing his time lately and thought it'd be nice if they got a few extra hours with their "Ducky." If he had it to do over again he would have let Ryan have his way. If he had it to do all over again the whole family would still be alive. If he had it to do all over again he'd still have a soul.

Te regalo mis silencios  
Te regalo mi nariz  
Yo te doy hasta mis huesos  
Pero quedate aqui

In the end it didn't matter what Troy would give Ryan. He couldn't give his life back. He couldn't bring back his sister or parents. In the end he had nothing to give Ryan but the tears that fell on his coffin.

Porque eres tu mi sol  
La fe con que vivo  
La potencia de mi voz  
Los pies con que camino  
Eres tu amor  
Mis ganas de reir  
El adios que no sabre decir  
Porque nunca podre vivir sin ti

*** Hey guys. So this is my second story for this sight. Hope you liked it. The song is _Tu_ by Shakira. A full translation is at the bottom, but if you don't feel like reading it I'll paraphrase it for you: The singer has been left and vows to give everything to their love if they'll just come back.

If you do read the translation, just remember that something is always lost when translating from on language to another. Especially when going from a romantic language to English. It may not sound so pretty in English, but trust me. It's a beautiful song.

Anyway. Hope you enjoyed this story. Thanks for reading

-gesika

Translation:

i give you my waist  
and my lips for when you want to kiss  
i give you my madness  
and the few neurons that already remain  
my faded shoes  
the newspaper that i write  
until i give all my sighs  
but don't leave anymore

because you are my sun  
the faith that i live with  
the power of my voice  
the feet that i walk with  
you are my love  
my desires of laughing  
the goodbye that i won't know how to say  
because i won't be able to live without you

if one day you decide  
to leave again from here  
i would close each door  
so that you can't ever leave

i give you my silences  
i give you nose  
until i give you my bones  
but stay here

because you are my sun  
the faith that i live with  
the power of my voice  
the feet that i walk with  
you are my love  
my desires of laughing  
the goodbye that i won't know how to say  
because i won't be able to live without you


End file.
